


Lilies and Lattes

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Fluff and Humor, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: Juvia, a proud flower shop owner, doesn't know exactly what to think of the new florist and coffee shop owner across the street. Sure Lucy's cute, but rival business is still rival business, right?
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	Lilies and Lattes

She never thought she'd fall for the woman working next door. Juvia had devoted her life to providing people with the perfect flower arrangement for any occasion. Tulips, Daisies, Roses, Carnations, Lilies, Black Eyed Susans, Baby's Breath, you name it, she knew the perfect arrangement for it. Business was wonderful as people called in and flocked to her little shop to purchase flowers with the perfect meaning for their loved ones, and there was not a sign of competition in sight...until the day that damned woman across the street opened up. 

"Lucy's Lilies and Lattes...humph." Juvia scoffed. Who would want to buy nothing but lilies anyway? People needed variety! They needed selection! People needed...to remain Juvia's customer too. She was jealous indeed, but Juvia had a reason. She'd been there longer, she'd known these customers longer. Who the hell sells coffee with flowers anyhow?! Juvia didn't understand but she wanted answers and that jealous desire for truth, started a chain of events that turned their rivalry upside down. 

Marching over to the shop across the street, Juvia had every intention to tell this 'Lucy' woman just who's turf she was trespassing on with her fancy new business. But when she walked in, it looked like Juvia had walked into heaven. Lucy had bountiful baskets of the most vibrant and fragrant lilies Juvia had ever seen. And the contrast with the fresh brewing coffee was the most alluring combination her nose had ever been gifted the honor of smelling. 

But it was when she saw the woman that the blue haired florist almost fell over. "God?" She asked as she fell, only for the blonde barista/florist to reach for her and catch her. 

Looking into warm amber brown eyes, Juvia blinked as she heard a voice so soothing and gentle she never thought it would belong to her business rival. "I'm not God, I'm Lucy. Are you okay, Miss...?" 

Juvia smiled and answered. "Juvia. I run the flower shop next door." She watched as those brown eyes closed and that smile widened as Lucy, the rival shop owner, invited her in and went behind the counter. 

"You can be my taste test customer today." Juvia watched as Lucy beamed proudly. She was excited to have someone there to serve. 

Juvia wasn't going to complain, a free coffee was a free coffee, even from a sworn rival. "Juvia will accept your offer." She thought there was no way Lucy could make that good of a cup of coffee. Even with the relaxing atmosphere and the fragrant blooms wafting through the air, Juvia still tried to deny that she was actually enjoying her time there and that Lucy was a rival and not someone she was starting to have just the slightest crush on. That confession wouldn't be admitted until almost a year down the road. 

Juvia waited as Lucy went back and brought out a small Lily adorned mug. 'How cute.' She thought, but also wondered if the coffee was any good. Bringing the cup to her lips, she sipped it and was almost disgusted with how perfectly sweetened and creamy it was. She couldn't believe she had accepted this from Lucy, that was like accepting a...a... no. This wasn't a confession was it? Either way Juvia had accepted it. 

Juvia had accepted the coffee that day and she had admitted to herself that Lucy did make a damn good cup of coffee, worth going over to the rival store every day for a cup. At least that's what her lie was. She only went for the lattes, the coffee was just that good, only Lucy knows the right way to make it to her liking and so on, excuse after excuse to see her. But soon it went from sneaking excuses to sending each other lilies, and sitting outside and talking together. Quick huffing glances turned into long romantic gazes. Hand holding, smiling, eventually embracing and kissing, one step at a time they two were falling through the steps, rivals to friends, friends to lovers until one day a basket of red lilies, red carnations, and red roses arrived for Juvia from Lucy. 

Recalling a conversation she'd had with the other florist, Juvia recognized the flowers and knew their meanings. Red lilies for passion, dark red carnations for a deeper love and affection, and the most commonly known, red roses symbolizing deeper emotions, longing, passion, true love, desire. The vibrancy of the blooms made Juvia's jaw go wide. To the casual eye it was just a pretty gift of flowers, but Lucy knew Juvia would understand this time it was plain to see it truly was a love confession in live bloom. 

And now years down the road with a merged company and an anniversary coming up, Lucy and Juvia both sit and share a hot cup of coffee and laugh at their past. The best coffee in the world, the brightest flowers known to human kind, and a love to make even the gods jealous. And it all started out between them so simply enough, with lilies and lattes.


End file.
